buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/Fun Deck: Moya Burnout
So... Just yesterday I made a deck, that get's you as many life as possible. Well, ironically, this is the exact opposite of that. Here we go. Deck Summary So, this deck's name is a shortcut for "Moyashite Burnout". Welp, the two words practically mean the same thing. Welp Moya sounds a bit more right IMO. I mean, see? Moya, Moye, Moe... err... Let's skip that... Anyway, as the name suggests, this deck focuses on the exact opposite of my other deck. The other deck just gained life. This deck just burns all of your opponent's life. If you heal, that makes you a step farther from losing, but no closer to winning. In the other deck, the point was to heal, stall game, deal damage slowly (Or quickly depending on the situation), then win. This deck gets more agressive. Axia to burn everytime called, then use Magical Goodbye on him then deal another damage next turn. Burning Wand? It does the same thing for exchanging an attack. If your opponent has a supersize 3 monster in the center, it helps. *coughcoughAncientcough* Ironically, while it should be the exact opposite, if this deck fights the other deck, I expect that this deck has a very, VERY high possibility to lose. I mean, the damage dealing is nowhere as consistent as the healing. Welp, by running some Gambit made the deck's burning a bit more agressive, but then the other deck has Their famous Set spell to rush the life... Side Deck Is my Side Deck too big? I'm not used to this :P So, this is my Side Deck. For my S1s, Kenjy might seem useless first look. But then again, see closely. Where in this deck has destroyers? Almost nothing can destroy a thing... Which is where this come in. The 4k attack is really useful, and the 2 crit is also great. This deck needs some cards that can "Posses the field". This is my personal term. So, basically, usually visible cards in the field needs to be disposed of. But usually, it has to be by Sacrificing an attack, or VIA skill, making you pay costs. Nothing in this world is free. Remember. So, then what do you do? You make it that you can get rid of cards as cheap as possible. For example, a 1-crit attack. Usually a 1 crit attack is useless, and does little efficiency if attacking a player. But, if it attacks a monster? It can become a big plus. Depending on what that monster was. (A 3-crit monster? Powerhouse like Armorknight Medusa? A gauge tank like Arthur?) So, IMO, you need to keep control of the field so that you have more attacks, while absolutely destroying your opponent's. That's the key to win. *Ahem* did we get off topic? Welp, going on, 57th Merlin is basically a must in any deck. It's a threat by being alive, and is a monster likely to be targeted right away. While Iris is for Weapon hate, and again, returning Axia. Nowadays Triple offensive is way too common. It needs to be cleared away. But well... Your opponent can just re-equip it the next turn so I guess it hardly matters :P I'd add it in a deck in where it has 2-gauge or more items, or Hero World decks. I mean, it's Hero World. there's transform, and ride. And all S1s in this deck has crappy offense. So getting rid of the defense, even for one turn, is good. And nowadays Sonic is popular. So I can use this to make my opponent waste a gauge. Even so, Iris is -1? And Andy doesn't even count? :P Welp there's the "You need both cards to make it work" thing but having only 2 Iris, and nowhere to spend the gauge on, it works. I put Abra Cadabra in the main deck and tested it a bit, but this deck almost never has the gauge, nor does the opponent cast many "Must be nullified" crucial spells. Deus X Machina? It's to cut my opponent's recources. Putting the fact that unlike Ragnarork, it doesn't discard the hand (Which is sad) but it's preety useful in situations. Oh hey, you have a bunch of Burning Wands. Rest 3 of them, and then deal 3 damage. Then use this to field nuke. Your opponent has a field full of Spectral Strikers, or Death Rulers, or anything. They would most likely have 3 monsters, making this a... Overall +1, excluding Burning Wand. But hey, a +1 is just for looks. The Field Nuke is overwhealming and your opponent has the need to replace 3 monsters. 3. This isn't to be underestimated. Category:Blog posts